Kendall Quinn
Kendall Lily Quinn, nineteen-year-old (former) Ravenclaw artist, chocolate addict and zombie fighter, also happens to be a bit of a troublemaker and a metamorphmagus. Among the many other things that can be attributed to her. Personality The easiest way to explain Kendall Lily is an outspoken oddball. She’s talkative, outgoing, wants attention, and oddly enough doesn’t like studying (even though she was sorted into Ravenclaw, due to the fact she’s actually rather intelligent and creative). She believes zombies exist, as well as anything existing in the folklore of Ireland, so she has a fanciful side as well. She knows what she wants (except for when it comes to understanding boys), and will do almost anything to get it, but she actually does occasionally have more of a quiet side. This usually comes when she’s focused on a sketch, as she also understands that not scaring whatever she’s drawing is important. (She tends to be realistic in her sketches, more likely to draw people or animals although she’s also drawn inanimate objects/places.) Likes: Transfiguration Charms CoMC chocolate butterflies Doc Martens fedoras talking to people sketching painting Ireland reading faerie tales the Muggle movie Zombieland Dislikes Ancient Runes Arithmancy spiders (especially acromantulas) zombies being quiet and ladylike studying Background Early Life Kendall Lily Quinn, while not the first child of Emerson Quinn and Josephine Abbott Quinn, quite easily proved she was the most special of their children. Born late in the evening of June 28, 2064, her inheritance of the latent metamorphmagus ability in Emerson’s family showed itself almost immediately as her hair turned from auburn to purple as soon as she’d started crying. The color change only lasted several minutes, but it was enough to tell her parents that they’d need to be careful. Their new baby daughter couldn’t be quite as integrated into the Muggle society of Galway as their son Jeremiah had been, six years the elder of Kendall. That didn’t bother little Kendall, while she grew up, as she entertained herself exploring everything near the town that she could, and being spoiled by her parents and her older brother when she wasn’t off exploring. Fields where sheep grazed, fairy mounds, wherever she could find and gain access to… Eventually Josephine managed to figure out how they could control their daughter’s emotions-connected hair color changes, and headstrong young Kendall was allowed to explore the town itself. She just had to be careful to control herself, and she managed to befriend almost the entire population of Galway, both Wizarding and otherwise. The docks became another of her favorite places to explore, and even when her hair did undergo the occasional flicker, most of the Muggles just pretended it was an illusion. Something created by the fairies, or a bit too much to drink, and the young girl’s infectious personality endeared her either way. Jeremiah received his letter to Hogwarts when Kendall was five, and that only gave her one more place to look forward to getting to explore once she was old enough. She had moments of loneliness without her beloved brother around to tease her and help get her out of scrapes, but he sent owls almost every month containing stories about the castle and everything he was getting to experience there during his first few terms and that helped entertain her. It was basically not much different than the Irish faerie tales she’d been told while she was in town, or that she’d read in books during her occasional quiet moments, especially since she fully believed all of them were actually true, just her brother’s Hogwarts stories were ones that she got to hear first hand. She also found she had an aptitude for drawing during those years, and amused herself by sending little sketches of Galway, animals and whatever else piqued her interest back to her brother when her parents sent return letters to him. She might have known that she’d be able to experience Hogwarts for herself eventually, but she also didn’t want her brother forgetting about everything back home. He came back during holidays, but she wanted him to have Galway with him all the time since she couldn’t be there. Education will edit in later Family will edit in later Friends will edit in later Category:Ravenclaw Category:Alumni Category:Class of 2082 Category:Metamorphmagus Category:Half-Blood